Heads or Tails?
by bbissocute
Summary: Raven journey’s to the one place she can't stand for something she left behind. BBxRAE. Oneshot. Enjoy.


Yay! I am posting again! I am soooooo happy. Anyway, I was reading a story called **Hell Hath No Fury **by DarkSideOfBlue (an awsome author, by the way) and I suddenly got this idea. I had actually contanplated somthing like this before, but couldn't figure out how to put it to paper. So, after about a day's work here is the final product. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me. I own nothing but the idea. Maybe not even that.

* * *

_**Heads, your dreams come true. Tails, and nothing will befall upon you.**_

It was over. After so long, after so much fighting, it was finally over. She could finally be free. She could live, without the fear that had filled her heart not but days ago.

Trigon was gone. Her father no longer reined control over her.

Everything that had recently occurred swamped her mind, filling her senses as she gently drifted downward. She found herself in the older section of town, where rot and age took hold of everything in its reach.

She slowly made her way to a lonely building, broken and gray with time passed. She pushed open the old wooden doors slowly, its aged hinges creaking loudly. Dust filled the room, which could be seen to hold many empty, and some broken, shelves. Memories filled her again, but she pushed herself forward. Raven refused to deter from her quest for mere memories.

She stopped near an opening in the wall; one that clearly wasn't made under any normal circumstances. As she stepped through, Raven felt a slight chill. Not a chill of cold air, but of what had recently resided here, that gave her the slight notion of fear. A staircase lay before her. She breathed in deeply and continued on her way.

Down, down, down, she continued into the darkness, with nothing but hope to guide her. Raven hoped that what she was seeking still remained. She hoped this trip would not be meaningless. She hoped her goaled object meant the things she imagined it did.

She stopped abruptly as she entered a large, dank room. In the center stood a pile of broken stone. She recognized it at once, and again thoughts filled her head. Slowly she made her way to the mound. The broken pieces of pillar littered the floor. She evaded them, seeming to know the exact position of the object she had come for.

Dark energy enveloped many of the rubbled pieces as her excitement mounted. She quickly regained control and began focusing all her energy on a specific stone. Slowly the stone rose, and made its way to the side of her. Raven did this with many others as well until finally where once had been debris now was nothing but her.

For a moment, Raven stood and admired her work, before she recalled again why she was here. She almost felt reluctant to look, for fear it would not be there. After another moment of reassurance, she took a hesitant step towards the center of the room. She glanced at the floor every step of the way, afraid that one wrong glance might make her miss her goal.

Finally she spotted it. Her treasure lay only feet away. Her feelings swelled in her as she slowly made her way to her destination. Many feelings, feelings she believed she did not deserve, let alone release. Black aura once again incased many of the objects in the room, but she did not take notice. She was so close.

As she neared her objective, she pondered over why. Why she had came. Why she had needed the item so desperately that she would return to the one place she despised the most. The answer was clear. She knew why. She didn't want to admit it to herself. Though, she knew in her heart it was true.

And there she stood, looking down upon what had brought her here. And as Raven looked, she couldn't help but let a small smile grace her face. She knew why she had come. Why she had needed to do so so badly. She knew it was because of him. Because of what it had meant to her when he had given it to her.

And as she stood there, she couldn't help but make a wish. With her eyes shut, and her lips pursed, she wished. She wished all her hopes, and all her dreams to be true. And, with that one wish, she reopened her eyes and glanced down. Slowly she bent, and reached for the small blackened penny on the ground. As she straitened once again, she looked at the coin.

One side, so dark you could barely make out the engraved picture. The other was as clean as the day it had been given to her. She wiped the grime off the side that had been face up. She began to walk away, and, as she lightly kissed the filthy coin, she smiled.

It was heads.


End file.
